User blog:AxisAxi/*Most* of what we know so far
This is most of what we know about Loomian Legacy so far, just know that some might be based on predictions or low amount of evidence *There are 17 types Source **There might be a connection to why they were ordered that way? *There are 7 starters in Loomian Legacy - Veils of shadow, I don't need to add a source for this lol *You have a lower chance of getting a female starter than getting a male starter Source *The story will continue from when Jake ''from the previous ''Pokèmon - Brick Bronze ''went inside the portal *This Picture shows a green table thingy that looks like where you can put your Loomians that are in your party. This machine could be either the one for healing your Loomians or maybe to check certain things about them that you can't see when they are currently in the party. The blue machine on the left is most probably the PC which is where you would store your Loomians. *Instead of each move heving it's own maximum power, the Loomian itself will have power that the trainer will have to know how to distribute when battling Source *In this Picture, there is a blurred part from it, the blurred part could it's entry or description *In the same Picture as above, Each move will have an icon that represents the kind of move it is, similiar to Pokèmon, (physical, special and status moves) *Also in the same Tweet, Brad replies to a comment saying that Loomians will regenrate some energy during battle *Ok, last one from that Tweet, The training tab when you look at a Loomains overview thingy could be the tab that shows something that is similiar to EV and IV thingies from Pokèmon *You will restore previous gamepasses from ''Brick Bronze, if you bought any *Some or maybe all of the music from Brick Bronze will be coming back (Please god let them bring back the wild encounter music) *Vambat looks cool *Fevine looks cool *Snocub looks cool *Dripple looks awf- cool *Eaglit looks cool *Weevolt looks cool *Embit looks cool *One of your Loomians (probably the 1st in your party) will follow you when you move around, you can identify how tall it is when it follows you, and if you go idle for some time, it will fall asleep Source *There is a small mark next to your Loomian when you overview it. This might could probably mean the height/weight of the Loomian since the picture that had the mark most clearly shown was this one (third picture from the tweet) *You will be able to put 7 Loomians in your party, however 2 will be benched. They will gain xp, however you can't battle with them and you can only switch Loomians off and on the benched place between battles Source *There is a bird-looking Loomian that appeared in the Worlds Apart ''trailer at this timestamp *The trailer also starts with a person talking with a ''Seekling, which are creatures that appear in thier other game, Hide 'n Seek Ultimate. The Seekling and the person talks about a place called Seekling Island, while this is a place in Hide 'n seek ultimate, this could mean a possible crossover between Loomian Legacy ''and this game, considering it is in the trailer that it's main point is to introduce ''Loomian Legacy *Rthro could be the setting for the NPC'S and maybe the player too *This is a 4K artwork for the game And That's all I could gather right now, if you read this all. Thanks Category:Blog posts